1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to monitor systems and methods, and more particularly to a video monitoring system and a method for monitoring a target area using the video monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Video monitoring systems may be able to detect moving objects, such as, people, vehicles, for example, to confirm if a moving object is in danger or if some event of interest has happened in a concerned area. Traditionally, 2D video may be obtained by a camera of a target area when a moving object is detected. The video may be directly available for viewing on a display and/or recorded for later viewing. When video is recorded, however, a large amount of memory is required for storage of the video. Further, it is very difficult for an observer to analyze 2D video and fully comprehend movement characteristics of an object.